


How to Fix a Broken Heart

by HuePlatypuSs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is OP, Dark Kurusu Akira, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuePlatypuSs/pseuds/HuePlatypuSs
Summary: Makoto, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, wasn't confronted by her sister like they planned. She was interrogated by their ex-leader, the Left Hand of Shido.Akira Kurusu.





	How to Fix a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic lol enjoy

If one thing was on Makoto’s mind it was on how abnormally realistic her sister’s palace was, from the roads, to the people and to the interrogation room, everything was refreshingly not demented like a flying bank in the sky or a fucking space station.

But that didn't mean that she liked how bland and dull the interrogation room was, as she had been stuck in here for the past few days she would have appreciated a more distorted view of the world to not just stare at grey rectangles as fucked up as that sounded.

The plan was going better than the Phantom Thieves could've imagined. To trick Akechi, everything was going according to plan and the only obstacle now was for their leader, Makoto Nijima herself, to convince her sister.

Albeit Makoto wasn't exactly nervous. It was more along the lines of being trapped inside a room, in god-knows-what, was starting to get to her. Beforehand she practiced the conversation with Sae in her head for the past 2 weeks as she was just that type of person. But all that practicing went down the drain faster than Ryuji’s chances of getting above 50% in any written assessment or better yet the chance of Ann not scoffing down crepes once(or twice) a week. Ever since the drugs and beatings were initiated, she was more than pissed and sleepy, a frustrating blend of the two, both thankfully keeping her consciousness in check. Being too sleepy would've made her a rotting vegetable and being too angry would've made her lose bark at the policemen who watched over her and it would've lead to some bones being indefinitely broken.

Another way that kept her awake was the duty she was holding. The duty to carry determination of the Phantom Thieves to rid corruption from Japan and help make a brighter tomorrow. The duty cast onto her by her late father to pursue justice even in the face of doom. And her more selfish duty, to find Akira.

The name itself made her chest tighten from the memories she had with him. The times they went on dates to the arcade to have fun, the times they went sight seeing and tried out rides, and the times where they went to each other's houses and studied on the subject of love. All of the times seemed in the distant past now. She kept thinking about him, ever since the day he left the Phantom Thieves. She didn't want him to leave the way it did.

Just hearing his name almost brought a tear to her eye.

_Creak_

The door opened and caused directed all of Makoto’s attention to the the long awaited arrival of sis-

“Nice to see you again Makoto-chan~”, she didn't want to believe it. The voice was teasing but you could hear the frost that surrounded each syllable. From the all black suit, to the fluffy black hair, to the orange tinted sunglasses, or to the black sling bag hung on his shoulder. Twisting his red leather gloves as he spoke those words.

Makoto, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, wasn't confronted by her sister like they planned. She was facing their ex-leader, the Left Hand of Shido.

Akira Kurusu.

“It's pleasing to see that my little Queen has been brought back to me~.” Akira whispered to her ear, his voice being vibrated into her eardrums and piercing her brain, before biting it until a small blood wound opened. He then sat down on the chair opposite her whilst licking his lips. The incident that caused him to leave the Phantom Thieves echoed in her head and caused her body to stiffen.

He was still the same way as when he killed Morgana.

**Author's Note:**

> -mic drop-


End file.
